This application is related to, and claims priority to U.S. provisional application No. 60/443,078, filed Jan. 28, 2003, entitled “APPARATUS AND METHODS OF NETWORKING DEVICES, SYSTEMS AND COMPUTERS VIA POWER LINES”, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, including all of the documents referenced therein. Additionally, this application is related to U.S. application titled, “POWER SUPPLY WITH MODULAR INTEGRATED NETWORKING,” which was filed on even date herewith; application Ser. No. 10/762,046 and inventor Mark Rapaich. Additionally, this application is related to U.S. application titled, “HOME POWER LINE NETWORK CONNECTED PHONE,” which was filed on even date herewith; Ser. No. 10/761,994 and inventor Frank Liebenow.